1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to chimney dampers and chimney caps. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved chimney cap which uses a spring mechanism to keep the chimney damper open.
2. Prior Art
In homes and other buildings having a fireplace, the fireplace opening is connected to a chimney flue which is open to the outside of the building. When in use, the combustion products from the fireplace pass up through the flue and exit the chimney in a conventional fashion.
When the fireplace is not in use, however, the fireplace opening and chimney flue form a passage through which heat can escape from the interior of the building. Although most fireplaces contain conventional fireplace dampers at the bottom of the flue or immediately above the fireplace opening, these fireplace dampers do not usually provide an adequate seal for the chimney flue. This inadequate seal permits a great deal of heat loss through the chimney flue.
A number of chimney dampers have been produced which are mounted on the top of the chimney to provide a better seal and thus reduce the amount of heat lost through the chimney flue. Various types of chimney dampers are available. For example, one well known type of chimney damper is a cap-type flue damper as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,554,863, 4,181,119 and 4,020,754.
Another common type of chimney damper has a lid attached to the side of the chimney by hinges as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,691,624, 4,528,897, 4,483,315, 4,368,663 and 2,856,839.
Another common type of chimney damper contains a frame secured to the top of the chimney and a flap which is pivotally attached to the frame to provide an improved method of both closing the flue and also preventing air and water from flowing over the damper flap into the chimney. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,502 and the particularly preferred devices shown in U.S Pat. Nos. 3,945,307 and 4,165,679.
Many common chimney dampers also use springs or other such apparatus to orient the chimney damper to an open position. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,165,679, 3,945,307, 5,080,006 and 4,368,663.
Another common element attached to the top of chimneys regardless of whether a chimney damper system is used is a chimney cap which may or may not use screens. Smoke from a fire commonly rises up through the chimney, carrying with it ash and sometimes larger particles. Chimney caps and/or screens which are attached at the top of the chimney limit the amount of hot particles which pass into the environment. Further, these screens prevent small animals, such as birds, from entering the chimney flue.
While the use of a chimney damper which is oriented to an open position is a required element in any modern dampers, the combination of an open-oriented chimney damper with a chimney cap and screen would provide both the safety and security of an open-oriented chimney damper with the protection from hot ash and security created by the chimney cap and screen.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a combination chimney cap and chimney damper containing means to force the chimney damper to an open position.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a chimney damper containing a frame to support a device for securing the damper in its closed position.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a bracketed spring system designed to force the damper to an open position within the chimney cap and screen system.
These and other objects are obtained by the improved chimney damper of the instant invention.